Obliviate
by LivenotMerelysurvive
Summary: Malfoy tries to erase Hermione's memory, but someone stands in the way. Why did he help her? What will she do to help? HermioneGoyle. Complete!
1. Inflicting Damage

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back and decided that I wanted to repost and revamp this story. There isn't much different in this chapter, but future chapters will change a lot. Read on. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter One**

"Mudblood, your friends aren't here to help you now. Let's see what the brightest witch of her age can do on her own." Hermione was groping her pockets for her wand. Malfoy had cornered her outside of the library. Crabbe and Goyle were sulking somewhere behind him.

"Now, what damage should I inflict? Sure I could just stupefy you or grow your teeth out again, but those are so temporary. I hope you're not still looking for your wand." he said haughtily. He pulled a thin strip of wood, she recognized as her wand, from his pocket. "Nicked that off the desk in the library. You really should be more careful with your valuable possessions, mud blood." Hermione blanched. There wasn't much she could do to protect herself. She could scream, but that wouldn't stop Malfoy from performing a curse. So she just stood there, waiting for the inevitable.

"Obliviate!" she heard Malfoy scream. There was movement in front of her. She had closed her eyes as soon as he opened his mouth. As she opened them, memories intact, she saw Goyle lying on the ground in front of her. He was unconscious.

"What the bloody hell? Crabbe come here you great oaf. Why would Goyle do that? Ruin the most fun I've managed to have in years." He was walking down the corridor with Crabbe by his side. 'They are just going to leave him here!' Hermione thought. 'I can't carry him to the hospital wing. He's way too big for me to drag too.' Then she saw her wand lying on the floor a little ways down the corridor. She ran to it and levitated Goyle to the hospital wing.

0o0

Madam Pomfrey fussed over Goyle for several minutes before she even asked any questions. She finally started walking towards Hermione about 10 minutes after they arrived.

"He has woken up, but doesn't remember anything. That was quite a memory charm. He remembers his name and he seems to have recollection of is parents, but he doesn't know where he is. Who cursed him Miss Granger?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you probably hear that a lot." Madam Pomfrey merely nodded.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cornered me on my way out of the library tonight. The corridor was deserted and Malfoy tried to use the memory charm on me, but I guess Goyle stepped in front of it." Questions that Hermione had been avoiding flooded her mind as though a dam had broken. 'Why would he do that for me? He's never even said a word to me.'

"Would you like to see him? Maybe you can give him a little insight as to why he is here." Hermione stiffened.

"I don't know that I could help him. His two best friends left him in that corridor, knowing full well what condition he would be in when he woke up, but where are they to give him insight?" Madam Promfrey put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "I guess I do owe him an explanation though, at the very least." She walked slowly towards the curtains around his bed, uncertainly pulling them aside.

"Hello" Goyle said, his tone quite friendly.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." he shook her hand. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. I'm just having a problem remembering things. Umm, this is an awkward question, but do I know you? I imagine I do, in some fashion, or you wouldn't be here."

"Well, that's a complicated question. I know who you are. We don't speak, well at all. I wouldn't be able to tell you what you were like or share any memories with you; none that you would like very much anyway."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well," she felt guilty and horrible. She didn't know exactly how to say this without him hating her or blaming her. "You are here because of me. I didn't curse you, but your best friend was about to obliviate me. You stepped in front of me and shielded me from it. I don't know why. Actually that would be my only question for you, but I imagine the answer was erased in said incident." she was flustered, which didn't happen often. She always chose her words carefully and knew exactly how to phrase her opinions and facts, but she was at a loss.

"So," there was a long pause. "I'm here because some guy tried to curse you." he was trying to hide his bitter tone, but failed.

"Yes, I'm very sorry. I wasn't expecting it at all or else I wouldn't have let you, but there was nothing I could do to stop you."

"Well, from the way it sounds it was something I wanted to do. Maybe, I'm sorry for my tone, I am just really confused."

"I know." she felt overwhelming gratitude and pity for Gregory Goyle. She reached out and grabbed his hand without thinking. As soon as their hands touched she retracted it. Uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Umm, well, I imagine you need your rest. If you need anything, anything at all, just ask for me. I owe you a lot." She stood and was about to leave.

"Thank you." he said timidly.

"Why would you be thanking me, it should definitely be me thanking you."

"Well, you say that we don't talk and we aren't friends and I have these best friends, but I can't help but notice who is here with me and who is not."

"No apology necessary, really. I'm just trying my best to help you. After what you have done for me it seems so small. Well, good night Gregory."

"Good night, Hermione."

She left the hospital wing and dashed to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron. They would never believe her night. 'I can't imagine what they will do to Malfoy when they hear what he tried to do to me.'

A/N: Review my wonderful readers.


	2. Professor Hermione

A/N: Hey all. Hope you enjoyed chapter one, here is two. Let me know what you think. I have a general plan for this, but ideas are quite welcome. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling.

Originially posted: 12/12/05

Chapter Two

Hermione entered the common room flustered.

"Hermione what's wrong? Where have you been?" Ron was sitting in an arm chair by the fire, wearing a worried expression.

"Malfoy cornered me outside the library." she said quietly as she took a seat next to Ron.

"What did that great git do now?" Harry voiced from the hearth rug in front of the fire. He was lying on his back.

"He tried to erase my memory. I couldn't believe it. He stole my wand and there was no one else in the corridor other than Crabbe and Gregory. I thought I would-"

"Did you just call Goyle, Gregory?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I did. Umm, I have a lot to explain. Gregory is the only reason I still have my memories, but, unfortunately, at the price of his own." she said this fast and had her head down looking at her hands, which she was wringing violently.

"You mean to tell me that Gregory Goyle went against Malfoy's wishes, down right defied him and saved you from being cursed?" Harry asked, obviously not believing a word.

"Yes, he jumped in front of the curse. I don't know why. I feel horrible. He gave up the last 17 years for someone he didn't even know. Why would he do that?" she was almost crying now. She couldn't let the extent of the truth sink in while still in Goyle's company. What he had given up for her, how she would repay him, why he chose to do it in the first place. Harry and Ron got up and sat on either side of her chair, rubbing her back.

"It wasn't your fault 'Mione. It was his decision and if any one is to blame its Malfoy."

About half an hour later Hermione was on her way up the stairs to her dormitory, where she fell into a fitful night's sleep.

The next day Hermione headed straight up to the hospital wing before breakfast.

"Hi, Madam Pomfrey." she said softly. "Is Gregory awake?" she asked timidly.

"Why, yes, he is my dear. Care to say hello." she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, please." Madam Pomfrey led her to the same bed she sat next to last night and opened the curtains slightly.

"You have a visitor, Mr. Goyle." she said slyly. Goyle looked up and his expression softened and he smiled at the sight of Hermione.

"Good Morning, Hermione. I didn't know if I would be seeing you today." he looked down at his hands, blushing.

"I thought I would stop in before breakfast and see how you were doing? How was your first night?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"It was alright, nothing dramatic really. My headache is gone and Madam Pomfrey reckons I can go to classes today. They don't really have a proto call for my situation, so I will be sitting in with my usual classes today and then start tutoring tomorrow."

"Who will be tutoring you? I daresay none of the teachers have that kind of time."

"Well, I will have shortened lessons with some professors throughout the week, but most will be independent study. They said my initial marks were high enough, so I should be competent enough for the first and second year material." he looked overwhelmed.

"I just had a marvelous idea. Would you like me to help you with your tutoring? I'm top of the class and head girl. It's the least I can do."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take up all your time. I'm sure you have enough responsibility as it is."

"Nonsense, I have two free periods everyday. I'm always miles ahead on my homework so I usually just revise or read, but I consider helping you a far better use of my time." she smiled brightly at him.

"Alright, would you like to start tomorrow? I understand if you need some time to prepare."

"No, I think tomorrow sounds brilliant. Meet me in the library at 10 30. Make sure you bring charms, transfiguration, and defense texts with you. I think that would be a good place to start." she was standing to leave.

"I'll see you there. Maybe we could also discuss some of the usual procedures around here. I feel like an alien. If you don't mind, that is."

"No. I don't mind at all. I will help you as much as possible, but Slytherin life and Gryffindor life are quite different from what I hear. Oh, that reminds me, has Ferr- Malfoy come to see you yet?"

"Umm, no, you have been my only visitor. What were you going to call him?"

"Ferret face. It's a long, but entertaining story. Maybe to tomorrow if we have time. Right now I'm late for breakfast. See you tomorrow then?"

"I'll be there."

She hurried out of the hospital wing towards the great hall. She was starving and, now that she had a new task, she had to revise her study schedule. It did feel good to help though. Maybe she could ratify at least part of this problem. You never know she might get some answers a long the way.

0o0

When Gregory returned to his dorms that night, no body seemed to notice anything was wrong. He didn't even know these people's names and it didn't seem to bother them one bit. He must not have been a very pleasant person for people to expect so little from him.

As he entered the room labeled _Seventh Year Boys I_ he noticed a blonde boy sitting on a bed.

"Oi, Goyle. You've got some nerve. You think you can just walk right back in here after what you did?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Gregory asked sheepishly.

"Who am I?" Draco said, but then stopped. "You don't remember anything do you? I didn't think the charm was that powerful, it wasn't meant to be. That's not the point. You ruined my plan. I had her right where I wanted her and you mucked it all up."

"Again, who are you?" Gregory asked a little sharper this time.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Ferret Face." he said softly, smiling, but his face turned cold. "You, you did this to me!"

"I did no such thing! I didn't ask you to step in front of the mud blood, you just did, and how dare you speak to me that way?"

"How dare I? You ruined my life and you-." he stopped himself and tried to regain his composure. "You are an insufferable, selfish git. I can't remember a damn thing about who I am or who you are or where the hell I am and you have nothing better to think about then some half cocked plan to ruin some girl's life like you did mine? Am I supposed to feel sorry for you or plead forgiveness? I'll be damned if I let you get away with this Malfoy!" he screamed and walked hastily right back out the door. As he walked down the stairs, he realized he had no idea where to go. He was quite lucky and found his head of house in the common room screaming at a pair of petrified second years. He didn't dare interrupt, what looked like, a well deserved lecture. This man was incredibly angry about something.

"If I ever hear of this again, you will be scrubbing cauldrons until you graduate, understood?" he asked loudly. The two boys just looked up at him, wide eyed, and turned tail the other way. The man turned and nearly ran into him.

"Sir?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Goyle, is there a problem?" his tone was polite, but his facial expression was pained.

"I had a pretty nasty fight with, ummm Malf- oy- Malfoy, a moment ago. I don't think I would want to return to my dorms tonight. Is there anyway other arrangements can be made?" Snape stared at him for a moment, but his lips softened and his eyes turned understanding.

"I think that can be arranged." his voice was a lot colder then would be expected. "I believe there is a bed open in room two. If you like, I could arrange for Mr. Nott to help you settle in."

"That would be most appreciated, sir." he nodded his respectfully.

"Very well, follow me."

A/N: Review. aLtO


	3. Ferret Face

A/N: This is Chapter Three! Some questions answered. New ones asked. The plot thickens, so they say. Read and review people. Enjoy. I am not the one and only J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Three**

Gregory finally reached the library at 10:25. He was a bit early, but he found Hermione at a back table pouring over a particularly thick, ancient looking book.

"Hey, Hermione." he said brightly as he took the seat across from her.

"Hey, Gregory. How were your classes yesterday?"

"Pretty overwhelming. Its weird, I can remember some of the basic spells and perform them, I can remember my vocabulary and most of my family, but I certainly don't remember how to transfigure a cat into a chair. That was bloody awful." Hermione looked at him soothingly. She knew how difficult this would be for him. They were a quarter way through his 7th year and he couldn't remember practically any of his lessons.

"I hope I can help. We have a lot to cover though. Do you mind if we get started?"

"No, not at all. I'm pretty excited actually. Where do you want to start?" He spread his books out on the table for her to choose from.

"Let's start with charms, since the techniques we learn there are the building blocks of transfiguration defense against the dark arts. I think we will start with the levitation spell first and then move onto transfiguration. Sound good?"

"Yep. So what do I do first?"

"Read this first chapter and then we'll do practical lesson for a while. I have Advanced Arithmancy at 12 so don't let me get carried away."

By 11:30 Gregory had mastered levitation and turned his needle into a fairly convincing feather.

"I have to say I'm impressed. You are moving at a very good pace. I have to admit that we always pegged you as a bit thick." Gregory's head poked up from his book at the turn in conversation.

"Really, why?"

"Well, you were just Malfoy's … ummm… crony, for lack of a better word. You never said anything coherent and you just lagged behind him, intimidating anyone who Malfoy felt threatened by." Greg's face had turned quite solemn and he was undoubtedly hurt by this testimony.

"I don't want to be that person anymore. I told Malfoy off last night and I don't think any of my old friends will be very eager to be friends again anytime soon. Apparently I betrayed them somehow. I don't know what I did."

"They would be rather upset that you stood up for me. That you gave up their friendship and trust to save me." she looked down at the table, not believing those words had come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so insensitive. I seem to have lost control over my speech. I'm just so grateful and angry that they would disown you after what they did to you; no, what he did to you. Slytherins disgust me, no offense. They claim to be loyal, at least to each other, but you are evidence that that isn't true." She was pissed and red faced from trying to control her tone and volume.

"I'm not sorry I did it." he was looking into her eyes and as though this was a sudden revelation. "I'm not sorry I saved your memory, no matter the consequences. It would be a great loss for such a brilliant mind to be lost merely because some jack ass wanted to have some "fun". I know why I did it and I am perfectly fine with it. Considering what kind of person I was before, I can't believe I did it, but I have a second chance now and you are still intact. I know I made the right decision." he was still looking into her eyes. Hermione was dumb struck.

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say." she leaned across the table and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Oh my, its five minutes to twelve. I'm going to be late. Meet me back here tomorrow at two." She was down the last row of books now and almost out of the library. Gregory was still sitting looking straight ahead, completely caught off guard by the kiss. He sat there for a few more moments before returning his thoughts to his studies. He still had history of magic and DADA to finish before his private lesson with Professor Flitwick at 4.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Gregory kept stealing back into his thoughts of the library that afternoon. Soon, it was time for dinner. He walked into the great hall and started heading towards the Slytherin table for another lonely meal when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione trying to wave him over to sit with her. He cautiously walked to the table.

"Would you like to eat with us? I hate to see you sit by yourself again." Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Sure, it's not like I have a warm welcome at the Slytherin table either." He scanned Harry and Ron's faces as he sat between Hermione and some blonde kid. They looked stunned at Hermione's actions, but soon recovered and went about their meal. Gregory slipped into the mood at the table. Everyone seemed fairly nonchalant about letting a Slytherin enter their midst. He may have lost his memory, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the Slytherins and Gryffindors just did not get along. Hermione held his attention all through dinner with talk of future lessons and a few stories of their past encounters riddled in as well.

"Now that you have met Malfoy I think you need to hear the ferret story." Hermione said lightly.

"I accidentally called him Ferret Face." he said blushing. Hermione turned purple from laughter.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked and Gregory nodded his head.

"The first time he told me his name I only had what information Hermione had told me. He said his name was Draco Malfoy and it just kind of slipped out. I don't know if he heard me or not."

"Damn shame." Ron said a bit loudly.

"So, where did that name come from Hermione?"

"Oh, well, I think Harry should tell since he was the cause." she said smirking lightly.

"Yes, I love telling this story." Harry said with a huge smile on his face. After his tale was finished, Goyle looked conflicted he wanted to laugh, but something was bothering him.

"Did I really stick my hand down some other guy's pants?" he asked, disgusted. All three nodded their heads and laughed.

All in all he was quite unhappy to sulk back to his common room. Knott and his crew weren't as cold as Malfoy, but certainly not inviting. As he collapsed on his bed his thoughts went to Hermione. How her smile seemed to brighten up his otherwise dull, meager existence. He wondered if he felt this way before he lost his memory and if the last few days of this life were an improvement from his old one. Soon, the young Slytherin was asleep and dreaming of a broom closet.

A/N: If anyone can tell me where I got the broom closet from they get a shout out and a special thanks. Don't know if that is motivation enough, but it's worth a try. Review. aLtO


	4. Dates, quills, and sunsets

**A/N: Hey everyone. This was originally chapters four and five, but four was ghastly short, so I tried to beef it up a bit. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks past without incident. Hermione and Gregory continued their daily lessons in the library. He was coming along quite nicely. He may not be able to pass his O.W.L's anytime soon, but considering his condition he was fairing very well.

Ever since the night that Greg stood up for her, Hermione had started a side project to research memory charms. She had a huge breakthrough tonight. It still needed a lot more research, but it was hopeful. She was on her way to dinner when felt someone start to match her stride next to her and saw Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yes, your Slytherin seems to take up most of your valuable time." Ron said and then he stopped quite abruptly.

"Mione we understand that he saved you and you owe him, well your life, but we haven't seen you in like a week." said Harry looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I've been so absorbed in my studies I didn't even realize I had been neglecting you that badly. Would you like to sit with me at dinner? I won't crack open a book or speak to Greg, the whole time." they seemed relieved and somewhat appeased.

"Deal. Where is Goyle anyway?" said Ron.

"He was in the library last time I checked, studying for a charms test."

"I'm starving." said Ron as he pushed his two companions slightly towards the oak doors.

"No surprise there." Harry said affectionately.

"Bugger off." Ron said smiling.

Gregory had been spending every waking moment with Hermione or studying or both. He was ecstatic. They had a daily ritual now. Of course the ritual was different each day of the week. He was sitting across from Hermione in the library pretending to read his DADA book. He couldn't concentrate on school right now. Hermione was writing furiously on a bit of parchment and she looked gorgeous when she had a new idea. He wanted to speak, but didn't want to interrupt her thought process. As soon as she laid down her quill he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Greg?" She looked up at him.

"Um, would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Sure, do you need to get new quills or something? Even if that isn't your initial need, your quill looks hideous. You should replace it." The last thing on his mind was his quill, although it was pretty worn.

"I mean would you like to have lunch or something? Like a date." He looked down at his hands as comprehension drew on her face.

"Greg, I would love to." She didn't say another word, she just returned to her studies. It drove him mad, but she had said yes.

She had been waiting for this for weeks and knew she shouldn't let the flutter in her stomach affect her decision making process, but she couldn't help it. Harry and Ron would be furious and she knew they would have to answer questions, but she couldn't wait. During their time in the library there had been moments when their hands brushed or when their face got a little too close during practical lessons. She had felt the mounting tension, although she wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable or feeling the same things she was.

0o0

Hermione sat in her common room. She had her own room and living space, perks of being head girl. There were little notes and pieces of parchment all over her work table and it looked as though she was solving a puzzle. There was a book on her lap and she was turning pages furiously. This had been a nightly routine for the last three weeks; as soon as her homework was done and rounds completed she would sit at this table and lose herself in finding a way to reverse his mistake. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning on Saturday, but she wasn't aware of that. She was so close, there was only one more piece missing.

Gregory sat in his common room, nestled by the fire and completely alone. He was thinking of his date tomorrow and how much of a disaster it was bound to be. Hermione was now in every dream that he could remember. Even that first night, he was so curious and dumbfounded at her explanation. He wondered if he would ever know his true motives for his actions. He hadn't even bothered asking if there was a way to reverse it. The grave looks on everyone's faces answered that question immediately. He was perplexed by her interest in him. She was the brightest witch of her age, head girl, bloody gorgeous, and the kindest person he had ever met. What would she see in him? He barely had the knowledge of a second year and he certainly couldn't be considered handsome. He hoped he could find some answers tomorrow. It could be out of pity and a sense of duty. He sincerely didn't want that.

Both staggered to bed at nearly three that morning, only to wake up at nine in anticipation of the days events. They had decided to meet in the entrance hall at noon and then eat lunch at a little café in Hogsmeade. They may or may not shop afterwards; it all depended on how lunch went. They were both incredibly nervous and anxious.

Greg was standing against a wall in the entrance hall at 11:55, waiting for his date. When she finally came down the stairs his breath hitched and he found he couldn't call her attention towards him. She was stunning, even with the huge coat, gloves, and scarf. She had done something to her hair and he had a sneaking suspicion she had make up on; not that she needed any of these things, she was already beautiful, but she had made extra effort for him. He flushed at the thought of it and finally found his voice.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Greg. Are you ready to head towards the carriages?" he nodded, but grabbed her wrist so he could hold her attention. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You look stunning." She kissed his cheek again and mumbled a thank you.

They walked to the carriages and rode to Hogsmeade in a comfortable silence. Once in a while one would turn their eyes to the other, their eyes would meet, they would blush, and turn their heads forward again. The carriage finally met its destination and Greg helped Hermione out of the carriage. He kept hold of her hand as they walked towards the café. Greg held the door open for her. A hostess seated them and gave them menus. Greg had lied. This was not a small café, but a rather nice restaurant.

"I thought we were going to a café." she stated bluntly.

"We were, but I had a change of plans. This seems a lot more appropriate now. Is there a problem? We can go to the café if you want." He was looking at her as though he had done something wrong.

"No, this is nice. More than I expected, but nice." she blushed and hid her face behind her menu. Soon the waiter came and took their drink orders and brought bread. It wasn't until the bread hit the table that Hermione came from her hiding place. She slowly lowered the menu and looked up at him. He was wringing his hands nervously and his eyes were locked on his glass. He hadn't noticed her emerge.

"Greg, I have a bit of news for you." his head darted in her direction, startled by her voice. "Now, don't be mad at me or get upset, but I have been doing a lot of research. I didn't want to say anything until I knew that I had something worth showing." she pulled a role of parchment out of her bag and handed it to him. "I have been searching for weeks, looking for something that could return your memory. I think I have stumbled upon an option." As she was saying this Gregory was reading the very long piece of parchment.

"Hermione, thank you." he spoke as he read. "I hope that you haven't done any of this out of guilt because we already had that discussion. I don't want you wasting even more of your time on me."

"I'm not doing this out of guilt and I don't consider anything that helps you a waste of time. I did it because I wanted to help you and because-" she paused and looked quite thoughtful for a moment. "I care about you and I want you to be whole. Yes, I feel horrible because your state is my fault, but that was not my motivation for doing this." she looked into his eyes searching for answers, any sign that he had taken in the full meaning of her words. He looked like someone had just hit him with a truck, but he had a huge smile on his face. The waiter came around the corner and stood in front of their table, wearing the fakest smile. "Are you ready to order?" They ordered their lunch and waited through the long pause that followed. Finally Greg broke the silence.

"You mean you didn't just say yes to today out of pity?"

"No, I would never do that, especially when your intentions were so obvious. I really do like you. I would not have spent hours researching out of guilt and I wouldn't spend hours tutoring you if I didn't enjoy our time together immensely." she, of course, blushed furiously after this statement, but there was that smile playing on her lips.

"I- can we come back to this conversation? I need sometime to think about it. This" he said pointing at the parchment. "Spell will give me my memories back?"

"If my research is correct, yes, but the headmaster will have to perform it. It's quite complex."

"I don't know if I want them back. I don't think I want to remember all of the things I've done. Thank you so much for doing this, it really does mean a lot to me. I just need to think about it a while."

The waiter came around the corner, handing them their lunches.

"This waiter has the worst timing ever, I think." Hermione said and giggled into her pasta. They ate in relative silence, thinking over everything that had been said in the last few minutes. Just as they finished eating Hermione asked the one question that had been plaguing her thoughts since she realized her feelings for Greg.

"Do you think that you will still feel the same way about… me when, or if, you get your memories back?"

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure of how I feel about you right now, maybe the old me had that part figured out. Even if I get my memories back, it won't erase the past few weeks and everything that I have felt, so I imagine there would be something there. We have to remember, he saved you, not me. There must have been a reason." he grabbed Hermione's hand over the table and gave it a sympathetic squeeze.

"I imagine you're right. I should stop worrying." she said as she stood up since they were about to leave. They exited the store and headed towards the quill and parchment store. Greg still had to replace his.

The radiant purple sunset calmed Hermione as they walked to the carriages. Greg stopped and pulled her into his arms. She tensed at first from alarm, but soon nestled into the crook of his shoulder. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was until that moment. He leaned down and pulled her chin up to look in her eyes.

"I had a really, really good time today. Thank you for accompanying me." They never broke eye contact. Hermione didn't know what it was about his intense brown eyes that held her attention so.

"I enjoyed it as well. We should do it ag-" she couldn't finish her sentence. Greg had leaned forward just a little and brushed his lips ever so lightly over her. You could call it a kiss or a ghost kiss, but it had the same general effect. Hermione's knees went slightly weak so Greg put his arm tighter around her waist. After he pulled away, Hermione smiled slightly.

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

She didn't say anything just smiled brightly and kissed him again.

"Is that a yes?" he asked as they parted.

"Yes, Greg that would be a yes." she grinned and took his hand. They walked leisurely to a carriage and made their way back to the castle.

A/N: When this story was first posted, I was in a loving relationship, engaged infact, and the date seen didn't seem fluffy to me at all. Now that I'm properly bitter and well jaded, whatI just posted makes me wanna puke, but it is how I wanted it. Believe me you will wish it was more fluffy at the end. :Evil Grin: Review. Five should be up shortly. I'm almost done fiddling with it. aLtO


	5. The Solution

**A/N: Hey everyone. There is just one more chapter after this one. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks had passed since the date and Hermione and Greg were inseparable. The topic of memory gain had not been mentioned again and Hermione was becoming impatient, not that she would let it show. Had she done the right thing? Much more serious questions loomed in Greg's mind. Would he want to go back to his old friends? If so, would they take him back after his "betrayal"? Would Hermione notice a change and could she like the person he might become? But the end of his last year was nearing and he only had the knowledge of a second or third year at best. Could he function without the memory of his past lessons? Would he be able to leave school, get a job, and confront his family without the knowledge he once had? It had been two weeks and he was still no closer to an answer. Hermione had asked Greg to meet her in the library at 4. She was hoping that she could get some sort of answers without asking for them. The Christmas holiday was a week away. They hadn't discussed what they would tell their parents or if they should make plans to see each other.

Greg spotted Hermione at her favorite table near the windows. Hr snuck up behind her and kissed her neck softly, putting his hands around her waist. She jumped at his touch, but turned her head to the side an inch so he could continue.

"Gregory Allen Goyle, how many times do you I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?"

"At least once more. You can't blame me for enjoying it. Your reaction only spurs me on." Hermione blushed as his mouth found her neck once again.

"You need to stop now." she said with self control.

"Fine." he said pulling away. "But you always spoil my fun."

"Yeh, yeh. Anyways, I was just thinking about Christmas holiday. Do you have plans?"

"My parents mentioned something about photo albums and a family gathering of some kind. Should be thoroughly boring, but I guess I should reacquaint myself with my family. Did you want to meet, say the day after Christmas?"

"I would love to." she said smiling brightly. The only other thing on her agenda was the memory spell. 'Since we are on a roll.'

"Greg, have you thought any more about the spell?" she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Yes, I have. I haven't come to any conclusion, but the topic itself hasn't left my thoughts for two weeks. I think that I should be closer to a decision after holiday. After I get my parent's reaction."

"That makes sense." she lowered her head in disappointment. She had thought she might get an answer.

"I'm sorry that this is taking so long. I can see you growing impatient and I wish I could figure this out just as much as you. I see how much you care about my happiness, but 'Mione, I am scared." he looked into her eyes. A grave expression took over his face. "I don't know what I might find. If my old friends are any indication of what my life was like then I don't want to know the rest of it. I don't want to go where you can't follow." he stopped and took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Greg," she paused for a moment, lost in his words. She recovered quickly though. "I will do my best to not pressure you. Have you thought about what this might mean for your schooling? You have been working so hard and I know you could get through it eventually, but you would have to stay at least another year at Hogwarts. I just want to help you, no matter what you choose. I will be here for you."

That last week past by so quickly that neither could believe they were boarding the train. They found a compartment with Harry and Ron, who scowled slightly at Goyle, but smiled when Hermione walked in. The trip itself was uneventful. Hermione and Greg tried to enjoy their last few hours together in comfort. They curled up in a corner of the compartment and watched the boys play snaps and chess. Eventually, Hermione fell asleep on Greg's lap. She woke to bright brown eyes staring lovingly at her and a deep voice prompting her to wake up.

"Hey sweetie. Are we there yet?"

"Yeh, Harry and Ron already left, but they say they will see you in two weeks." he glanced out the window.

"I see my parents. Would you like to come meet them?"

"Yes, I would like that very much." She fixed her hair and stood to get her trunk. As they stepped off the train, two sets of parents walked forward. The Grangers smiled and hugged Hermione, while The Goyles moved towards Greg. Mrs. Goyle got her son in a tight embrace while Mr. Goyle patted him on the back in a cold manner. After the greetings were over Hermione went to Greg and hugged him.

"Mom, dad" she said "this is my boyfriend Gregory Goyle." Both sets of parent's eyes went wide.

"Why Hermione, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. We have only been together for two weeks, but we've been friends for nearly two months now."

"She's the one isn't she Gregory?" Mrs. Goyle spoke coldly. "She is the one you took that spell for." She was now appraising Hermione with narrowed eyes. "I don't approve of this relationship. You have taken so much from my son and I refuse to let you hurt him further." she spat these words like venom and they shot through Hermione as such. "Filthy mud blood." she said under her breath.

"Mom, I made a conscious decision. You make it sound like she is responsible for my actions. I have no regrets." he took Hermione's hand and she could not be more grateful for his words.

"Hermione, darling, what is she talking about?" Mr. Granger finally spoke.

"I didn't want to tell you, at least not in a letter and now is not approp-" she was cut off by Mrs. Goyle's next words.

"Your daughter is responsible for my son's memory loss. He can't remember the last 17 years and it is all her fault." she said this pointing at Hermione. They were starting to draw attention to themselves. Other people on the platform were looking on curiously and this is not a conversation to be over heard.

"I don't think this is the right time or place for this conversation and I would greatly appreciate it if we left." Hermione said softly, but her eyes were tearing up and her voice broke slightly.

"Of course, darling. Say goodbye to Gregory and we can go home."

Even with Mrs. Goyle staring her down, Hermione hugged Greg and he kissed her softly. He whispered in her ear.

"See you in a week."

"Yes." she said in reply as she let go of him.

0o0

The incident at the station did not go unnoticed. Harry and Ron owled her that same day asking if she was ok. They had never said anything about her relationship with Greg. She hoped they could see she was happy and just didn't need to question it further, but she was a little worried about their lack of interest. When she arrived home she had to tell her parents what had happened the night Malfoy tried to curse her and how her tutoring led to a friendship, which led to a relationship. They didn't seem mad at her, quite the contrary. Her parents were proud of her for handling the situation so well and taking partial responsibility by offering to tutor the boy. They also asked about a cure.

"You are wizards after all, isn't there some way to reverse what this horrible little boy has done?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Actually, I spent quite a bit of time researching that theory and I found a way." her face fell at this news and her parents looked utterly confused.

"Well, that is great news. If you have found the cure than why does he still not have his memory back and why do you look so sad sweetheart." Mrs. Granger moved to comfort her daughter.

"He doesn't know if he wants his memory back. You see, he has what you might call a dark past. His father is a known Death eater and his friends are horrible. He doesn't want to remember. It's so sad, that someone could have such a horrible life that they wouldn't want to remember it. I want him to be whole though. I want him to graduate this year and have the life he was meant to have before he helped me." she put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I do believe it is his decision. I'm sure he is grateful, darling, but you have to respect his opinion."

"Thank you, both."

She got an owl the day before Christmas from Greg.

_Hermione,_

_I hope your holiday is going well. I miss you. Would you like to meet at the leaky cauldron at three on the day after Christmas? Send your reply with Kayla. My parents are exactly how I expected them to be. I know they are trying to hide things from me. Things I knew before, but would obviously not appreciate now. I feel like a prisoner and I really wish you were with me. I guess I will see you the 26th._

_Gregory_

Hermione frowned at the mention of his parents and their many secrets. She couldn't wait to see him.

_Greg,_

_I can't wait to see you. Three sounds great. As for your parents, I'm sorry you feel so out of place there, but we only have one more week before we arrive back at Hogwarts. I miss you. See you soon._

_Hermione_

Greg was wondering around the library at his incredibly large house, no mansion, this was definitely a mansion. They had more books than Hogwarts and he thought of Hermione the whole time he wandered through the shelves. He was about to leave when he heard his father's voice coming from his study, which was a large room off of the library.

"I still don't know what I'm going to do. What use will he be now? Even if he did still have the knowledge he needed, I wouldn't know how to explain what has to be done. This is why we begin the process at birth. The Dark Lord will be so angry." another male voice said.

"You could always put him under the imperious curse until you can find a way to reverse the spell. The Dark Lord will never have to know." Mr. Goyle racked his hands through his hair.

"But his birthday his coming up. The Dark Lord will be able to see through it."

"If it helps, Draco was severely punished. I know he was trying to curse the mudblood, but he ruined your heir. There is no excuse."

"Thank you, Lucius, but Draco did nothing wrong. It is the mud blood who needs punishing."

Greg didn't need to hear anymore. He ran to his room and locked the door. 'I have to get out of this house.'

Hermione flooed to the leaky cauldron at 2:55 and found a table. Greg spotted her and made his way towards her. He had a grave expression.

"Greg, what's wrong?" she put her hand on his arm.

"I need my memory back 'Mione. I think it is the only way I can protect us." she looked perplexed.

"Why would you need protecting?"

"I heard my father speaking to Lucius Malfoy and they said the Dark Lord would not be pleased that I lost my memory. They are trying to hide it and my father said he needed to explain something to me, but didn't know how. Lucius suggested the imperious curse. I need my memory so they won't come after you. They blame all of this on you. They kept calling you 'mud blood', like you were an animal, not worthy of a name." he put his head on her hand.

"I am no more than an animal to them. You have to remember what Voldemort's ultimate goal is. It does not surprise me that they blame me, but are you positive you want to go through with this."

"Yes," he raised his head. "If I don't regain my memory than they will come after you and I can't let that happen. I don't even want to think of what they might make me do under the Imperious."

"Can it wait until we get back to school or would you rather we see Dumbledore now?"

"I think now would be best. I don't want to give my father the chance to curse me."

Hermione fire called Professor McGonagall and asked permission to see him and flooed home to grab a copy of the spell then they both went to Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore looked happy to see them, but confused.

"Professor, I have found a spell to restore Greg's memory, but we need your help casting it. It is quite advanced."

"I would love to help, Miss Granger, and may I keep this parchment. I dare say if this works you will be famous. How exactly did you find it?"

"Well, actually I created it. The parchment explains which incantations are the basis and the theory of why it works, but I can't really take the suspense much longer." he smiled and studied the parchment again.

"This is brilliant, Hermione. I see no reason why it won't work." He stood from his chair and walked closer to Greg, who had been relatively quiet. He lifted his wand and with intricate waving spoke the incantation. A thin, blue line shot out from the tip of his wand. Greg's eyes turned gold as the light swept through him. They slowly turned back to brown and he fell to his knees. Hermione slowly walked towards him. She touched his shoulder. He jumped at her touch. "What have I done?" he said softly.

"What's wrong, Greg? You are scaring me." He moved away from her touch, got off his knees and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Headmaster, could you give us a moment, please?"

"Of course. If you need anything I will be in my study." He walked slowly up the stairs. As soon as the door closed Greg turned towards Hermione.

"We can't be together." he said with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" she asked. He stayed silent. "Why, damn it?" she said this as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I've always loved you 'Mione. That is part of the reason I stepped in front of that spell, but I accepted a long time ago that we could never be together. I am destined to be marked. Unfortunately, we live in two very different worlds. You could never love me for who I truly am anyway. You don't know the things I have done and must do." He left.

Hermione wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and walked to the fireplace.

A/N: Dun dun DUN. Gotta love it. Review. aLtO


	6. The Distraction

**A/N: Hey everyone. Just a few things to address before I go on. The chapter number for the last chapter was messed up. This is the only chapter six. It is also the last chapter. I realize that Obliviate didn't get nearly as much attention this go around and that is just fine with me. It is a story I can be proud of now. I hope that anyone who goes looking for a decent Hermione/Goyle story can say they found at least one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed both posts. Happy reading.**

**Chapter Six**

Hermione's Christmas holiday was obviously ruined. She had tried to write a letter to Harry and Ron explaining what happened, but could already hear what they would say. 'typical Slytherin' 'we knew he would only hurt you'. She had no one to turn to. Her parents could only understand so much.

As Hermione walked into the great hall for dinner their first night back she kept her eyes firmly on the Gryffindor table. She had no desire to see him or speak to him. Of all the traits Slytherins were rumored to have, nobility was not one of them. Why couldn't he just trust her to make her own decisions? She sat in between Harry and Ron as usual. She would have to tell them eventually, but now was not the time. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Harry's voice.

"Goyle is looking at you. Hermione why is he speaking to Malfoy and Crabbe? What happened?" Even as those last two words were spoken the tears had started to roll down her cheeks. She had fought these tears for a week, but it is always harder to ignore something when you don't have to acknowledge its existence.

"Greg and I broke up. He got his memory back and said we couldn't be together because he was destined to be marked. He said that he had always loved me, but knew better than to act on it." She rested her head on the table and just let the silent tears fall. If she had to cry in the great hall it would be as low profile as possible. She felt Harry's strong hand caressing her back in soothing circles.

"Hermione, you know he is doing this for you, right? I know exactly how he feels. He thinks he needs to protect you. If you stay at arms length he can't feel responsible." there was so much emotion behind his eyes, it almost frightened her.

"Harry, do you hear how yourself? You refuse to live and love because you fear guilt. First of all, it's called free will. If someone loves you, they do it on their own accord and there isn't much you can do to stop that. I don't know why you feel you need to protect us, but it should be our damn decision, not yours. It is _our_ lives at stake!" she was letting out all of her pent up emotion on Harry. That is exactly what she dreamed of saying to Greg. "Death is a pivotal part of life. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you can enjoy what time you have." With that she got up and walked out of the hall. Not noticing just how many eyes had been on her through her whole discussion.

Greg had heard every word of Hermione's fight with Harry. It didn't sink in until much later that she had been speaking to him as well. He spent the rest of the night considering her words. Even if he reconsidered their relationship, she couldn't love him the way he was now. He was weak and an utter hypocrite. Who could love that? She deserved so much better. She deserved someone like Harry; noble, intelligent, loyal, fair. All of the qualities she possessed herself, all of the reasons why he loved her. He couldn't take away her chance at what she really deserved. So he reserved himself to preparing himself mentally for his birthday. He was to receive the mark on his 18th birthday. He didn't believe in the Dark Lord's quest, but to not comply meant death. If the Dark Lord didn't kill him, his father certainly would. His sanity came in the thought that he had saved the mind of the one who could piece it all together. Somehow, he knew that Hermione would play a huge role in the final battle. She was too far in and much too smart not to.

0o0

Four months passed. Hermione was studying like crazy while helping Harry prepare for the final battle. The school had their own preparing to do as well. As Head Girl, she had spent many nights up with the Headmaster and McGonnagol devising a way of self defense for the students and the building. It was said that Voldemort and his vast army were preparing for an attack on Hogwarts. When it would be and just how vast that army was, remained unknown. It seemed that her words had a profound affect on Harry. He looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She was glad that her outburst had done some good. Greg, apparently, hadn't been listening. They still hadn't acknowledged each other's existence. Not once had their eyes met in four months. Considering they had three classes together, that was quite a feat. While on her way to dinner Dumbledore caught up with her. He had been running down the halls.

"Miss Granger, it is time. Please gather your groups and meet in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron have already been informed." she stopped dead and looked around her. It was as though she was seeing everything for the first time because in a few hours it could all be gone. She broke into a run and did the spell that Dumbledore had taught her to call her two groups to her. Within a few moments there were twenty 1st through 4th years in front of her, looking petrified.

"Ok, every one, we have done this a million times. This should be no different. I know you are scared, but let's give this our best shot. You have to feel your magic through your pain. Now, let's go down to the great hall." She led them quickly through the halls and even used a secret passage to get from the fifth to the second floor. As they entered the great hall. Every seventh year Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had a small group of students surrounding them. They had been training groups, but the younger students said they wanted to fight as well. They didn't want to hide. Most of their families had been directly affected by the war and this was not an opportunity they were willing to pass up. There were also hundreds of Aurors lining the walls. If she had to guess, she would say they would be vastly outnumbered, but numbers don't win a battle. Unsurprisingly, half of the seventh year Slytherins were missing. Hermione looked for Greg, praying he would be somewhere in the hall, but couldn't find him. Suddenly, the sky turned a sickening red. A few first years screamed. Hermione was taken out of her thoughts. "Ok, positions. Wands out." There were people running everywhere, trying to get to their assigned spots. As everyone was in place, the ground started to quake. It wasn't profound, just noticeable. 'Giants.' Hermione thought.

0o0

Hours later, Hermione found herself in a second floor corridor. She was surrounded by death eaters and Lord Voldemort stood in front of her. She wiped the blood off her lip and rose from the ground.

"Crucio" she doubled over in pain. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Now, mud blood, you have caused me much grief. I assure you, you will die slowly, but before you die; any last words?"

Again she pulled herself off the ground and took a step towards him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she saw Harry and Ron round the corner. She gave them a discreet nod and spoke, her voice unwavering.

"Coward is the only one that comes to mind. You have spent your whole life trying to escape the inevitable and ruining lives on behalf of a cause that you, yourself, wouldn't die for. You have your 'Faithful servants' do that part for you. You cause so much death yet it is the one thing you fear. Hyp-"

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort's voice rang through the corridor as Hermion'es body fell to the floor.

"Avada Kadavra!" echoed again through the halls and yet another body fell. Lucius Malfoy watched with wide eyes as his master was defeated. He looked up to meet eyes with Harry Potter. Harry was distracted for a moment as his eyes grazed over Hermione's lifeless body and tears started to build in his eyes, but none got the chance to fall properly.

"Avada Kadavra" rang out for the third, but not final time. The Boy Who Lived was caught off guard fell at the foot of his nemesis.

**2 months later**

He kneeled slowly in front of a stone among many. He was so happy to be free, yet sorrow consumed him. After a trial, Greg was released. Although he had accepted the mark, he had turned in mid battle and helped Aurors kill many death eaters. 'But not enough.' he thought bitterly. Harry had won, but at a cost. He glanced at the stone next to him and saw Harry's name in gold. Ron, the only surviving member of the Golden Trio, had told him the story of his best friends death. Greg took pride in the fact that he was one of very few privileged with the tale. Hermione had played the pivotal part he had saved her for. She distracted Voldemort and his followers just long enough to catch them unawares. His eyes turned back to the stone directly in front of him.

"I love you, Hermione." slowly, tears started to drip down his cheeks. Greg looked up at the name on the stone. He traced each letter with a trembling finger. Under her name was her birthday along with her day of death and an inscription which read: _To fear death is to fear life._ He got to his feet and took one last look at the marble and ground beneath it.

_But when ye come and all the flowers dying. If I am dead as dead I well may be. You'll come and find the place where I am lying and kneel and say an Ave there for me. And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me. And all my grave will warmer sweeter be. For you will bend and tell me that you love me and I shall sleep in peace until you come to me._

_End_

A/N: So please don't hurt me. I got my point across as happily as possible. The song used is an Irish folk song, Danny Boy. Review. aLtO


End file.
